


Beautiful

by dancetheficaway



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, dahyun is sana's babygirl, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway
Summary: Sana can't take her eyes off of Dahyun as she bounces on her lap.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 67





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing soft smut? More likely than you think.

The way Dahyun’s eyes were focused on Sana would almost make her blush. Her babygirl is always so, so good for her. Sana hears Dahyun’s soft moan, and she smiles.

-Does that feel good, babygirl ?

Dahyun’s chest and face are flushed red with the effort.

-Yes, yes…

Sana’s hands are on Dahyun’s hips, helping her ride her strap, looking up at her and always finding the same pair of eyes focusing on her. Sana knows Dahyun loves eye contact, and to be honest, she loves it as well, feeling the connection between them.

Sana starts to thrust up into Dahyun, making her gasp.

-Sana !

One of Dahyun’s hands travels to her own clit, rubbing it in time with their thrusts. A string of soft, broken moans filled the room. Sana’s heart beats faster at the sounds coming out of her girlfriend’s mouth.

-Dahyun wants it…

-What is it ? asks Sana, even though she knew what was happening.

She swore she could see the blush on Dahyun’s cheeks. Sana loved that when Dahyun was really into it, she would refer to herself in the third person. It made her want to please Dahyun in every way until the both of them were breathless.

-Dahyunie wants it !

-Do you want to come ?

Dahyun nods vigorously, bouncing up and down on Sana’s strap, chasing her pleasure.

-Then come. Come for me, Dahyun.

Only a couple more thrusts, and Dahyun’s eyes locked with Sana’s pupils, wide before she shut them to feel the ecstasy coursing through her. Sana thought Dahyun looked beautiful like this, on top of her, moaning her name.

Sana also thought Dahyun looked beautiful once she was cuddled up to her, sleepy but with a satisfied smile on her face, her breathing calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
